Drabbles Bleach
by Aki-svyn
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Bleach. Un drabble différent par chapitre, avec des personnages différents. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.
1. Soirée bien arrosée

''Ça va être amusant, qu'elle disait ! Mon œil oui ! Je vais devoir me taper tout le ménage maintenant'' pensa Ichigo en voyant l'état du salon. Bouteilles et emballages jonchaient le sol. Les coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout, quelques objets manquaient à l'appel sur les meubles, d'autres se retrouvaient dans des endroits improbables. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? C'est simple ! La veille au soir, Matsumoto et quelques uns des shinigamis étaient venus lui rendre visite pour fêter dieu seul sait quoi. Toujours est-il que la soirée avait fini par partir en sucette. La cause ? L'alcool. Et la bande de joyeux luron qui s'était faite une joie de vider les bouteilles.

C'est ainsi que Ichigo, après une courte nuit, découvrit Mastumoto complètement ivre, serrant deux bouteilles vide contre elle et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Shuhei et Renji, étalés par terre, chacun le poing dans la figure de l'autre, couverts de bleus après visiblement une nuit de bagarre. Rukia, affalée sur une énorme peluche qui venait d'on ne sait où, rigolait à moitié en dormant.

Sûr, la soirée avait été mouvementée. ''Plus jamais'' pensa Ichigo en soupirant.


	2. Une ombre sans lumière

Quel jour était-on ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait arrêté de compter. Depuis ce jour. Il était tout pour lui. Son père, son capitaine, son mentor, son idole. Elle ne vivait que pour se battre à ses côtés. Mais ces beaux jours avaient finalement pris fins. Il les avait trahi, il était parti, la laissant seule, brisée, rompue, anéantie. Il l'avait rejetée avec un grand sourire. C'était servi d'elle sans le moindre remord. Elle n'avait plus l'envie de rien ,plus de goût à la vie. Elle était devenue une ombre, sans but, sans lumière.

\- Hinamori, appela une voix familière, lui faisant relever la tête.

Non pas sans lumière. Pour qu'une ombre existe, il doit toujours avoir une lumière. Elle n'était pas seule.

\- Shiro-chan, murmura-t-elle faiblement.


	3. L'astre de la nuit

La lune, si blanche, si ronde, si froide. Elle ne tranche pas avec le monde qui l'entoure mais s'y adapte parfaitement. Elle est à sa place, dans ce décor sinistre, glacial et sans vie. Tous les jours elle me nargue et me force à me rappeler ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je suis ici pour me rendre utile et, pour une fois, protéger mes amis. Mais les protège-je réellement ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne suis plus sûre de l'avoir su un jour.

Des bruits de pas. Un grincement de porte. Voilà mon geôlier qui vient troubler mon ennui quotidien. Je me retourne et fixe ses orbes émeraudes. Elles sont sans vie, inexpressives. Comme la lune. Et pourtant, un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit lorsque je pose mon regard sur ces yeux.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews ! Les drabbles sont très compliqués à écrire et je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les règles initiales.

Pour ce drabble, il est question de Orihime et Ulquioria. J'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément très évident de trouver, le récit étant très court :)

A bientôt pour de nouveaux drabbles !


	4. Dernières pensées

Il pensait avoir fait les bons choix. Il pensait pouvoir la protéger. Il pensait la rendre heureuse. Il avait mal pensé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait été vain. Elle était blessée, meurtrie, déchirée. Il avait vu son regard rempli de tristesse quand elle l'avait regardé. A présent il pouvait voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait réussi qu'à la faire pleurer.

Il s'excusa en silence tandis qu'elle courait vers lui et pria pour qu'un jour elle retrouve le sourire.

''GIIIINNNN !'' fût le dernier mot qu'il entendit avant que son esprit ne s'envole.


	5. Envolée

Elle était partie. Sa présence s'était effacée de la terre. Elle avait complètement disparue, comme si elle était morte. Ichigo savait quelque chose, mais refusait de lui parler. Il avait feint l'ignorance et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Il comptait la laisser une nouvelle fois derrière. Mais c'était la fois de trop. Alors elle s'était emportée. Elle l'avait frappé. Puis il était parti, en silence. Et maintenant elle regrettait son geste. Ce n'était pas la violence qui ramènerait Orihime.

Tatsuki se redressa, résolue. Elle voulait savoir. Et elle saurait. Elle découvrirait où se trouve Orihime et se que cache Ichigo. Elle se dirigea alors vers les deux amis du rouquin pour préparer une filature.


End file.
